A Step Back
by Spomione
Summary: Toby takes Spencer on a much-needed date. Lots of fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Spencer Hastings saw the truck before she saw him. She stepped out of school and there it was, its unmistakable coppery color gleaming in the afternoon sun. Her eyes drifted to the driver's seat, where Toby Cavanaugh sat. He was fiddling with the radio, but he shut it off and broke into a grin the moment he saw Spencer.

"Get in the truck!" he shouted, reaching over to open the passenger door. "I'm kidnapping you!"

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Are you aware that kidnapping is a crime punishable by –"

"Okay, I don't need all your legal jargon," Toby interrupted her as she climbed in. "Although the next time I'm in court, I'll know that I have the best attorney in the country."

"First of all, I sincerely hope you aren't actually planning to make any more appearances in court. And secondly, even if you are, I certainly won't be representing you."

"Why not? You'd be a fantastic lawyer," Toby said. He pulled out of his parking spot and began driving down the road.

"Thank you, but that's the last thing on my list of potential careers. Do you see how often my parents are out of town? I'd hate being away from home... Being away from you," Spencer said.

Toby loved knowing that he was a part of Spencer's plans for the future. "Well, then what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Spencer sighed. "With everything that happens these days, I barely have time to get all my homework done, much less think about what I want to do with the rest of my life." She shook her head. "Sometimes I'm jealous of you. You have your own place, a job –"

"I'd hardly call it steady work," Toby cut in.

"But still, you have a passion and you're making a living from it. That's more than I can say," Spencer said.

"Hey, the purpose of this date was for you to lighten up," Toby said.

"Oh, so this is a _date _now!" Spencer said. "You could've fooled me."

"And," Toby continued as if Spencer hadn't spoken, "I have full confidence that you'll figure everything out, meet everyone's expectations, and then exceed them. I, for one, am already incredibly proud of you."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, Toby."

"Anytime," Toby replied. "Now, no more talking about that stuff, okay?"

"Got it. So, where are you taking me?" Spencer asked.

"It's a secret," Toby said.

Spencer crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "I think you're taking this kidnapping thing a little too far."

Toby merely chuckled. "Wait and see. You'll like it, I promise."

* * *

After a while, Spencer noticed that Toby was driving to the edge of town, to a hill they'd frequented when they'd first started dating. He backed the truck onto the hill so they could sit on the bed and look out over Rosewood. To top it off, he'd brought a picnic for the two of them to share.

"This is perfect. And not just the food. You being here," Spencer said as Toby laid out chicken salad sandwiches, chips, fruit salad, cookies, and lemonade.

"Remember the first time we came up here?" Toby said reminiscently.

"Of course!" Spencer said. How could she forget? "We were coming back from the courthouse when we decided to stop and get out here, and I told you that you could just keep going if you wanted."

"And I said I'd done enough running," Toby finished the story. "But what I never told you was that I didn't just lack a reason to leave - something told me I had a very good reason to stay."

Spencer blushed. "I thought we were supposed to be lightening up!" she said, hoping to hide her reaction.

"Well, I have an excuse, since I'm sitting next to the most beautiful, amazing girl on this planet," Toby insisted.

"Now you're just being ridiculously sappy," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"What, you want me to stop?" Toby said.

Spencer thought about it for a moment. "No," she decided, and then she leaned over to give Toby a tender kiss.

* * *

The pair stayed at the hilltop for hours after finishing the picnic, simply relaxing and talking about whatever piqued their interest. When the sun started to set in a glorious display of colors, they decided to retreat to Toby's loft.

Spencer never got tired of walking into Toby's place. Not only did the rich smell of coffee drift tantalizingly up from the Brew every so often, but the loft was a cozy space that usually felt more like home than her house did.

Today, however, the noise level from the Brew was a little higher than normal, so Toby decided to put on some music to drown it out. He turned on the radio, and a gentle classical melody began to float out of the speakers. It didn't exactly cover up the sounds from downstairs, but Toby ignored it and walked over to Spencer, who had settled herself on the couch.

"May I have this dance?" he asked regally, extending a hand. Spencer giggled, and Toby frowned, slightly mystified.

"What?" he said. "Is this not your style of music? Is my outfit too casual for formal dancing?"

"No, it's just… I never pegged you as the dancing type," Spencer answered.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises today," Toby said, smoothly pulling Spencer to her feet and holding her close.

They began to waltz around the loft to the flowing rhythm of the music. Toby quickly noted how gracefully Spencer moved.

"So you're a dancer too, huh?" he said. "I should stop being surprised at your wide range of abilities."

"My mom had me and Melissa take ballroom dancing lessons when I was maybe seven or eight years old," Spencer explained sheepishly. "Of course, I hated it at the time, but I guess she knew it would come in handy someday."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Toby said.

"Well, there is one thing I can think of," Spencer said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"I can't find a better boyfriend than you."

* * *

The noise from the Brew eventually quieted, so Toby nipped down to grab them some coffee before it closed. He came back bearing two steaming cups, one considerably larger than the other.

"I'm not sure I should be giving you this much caffeine so late," Toby said, handing the bigger cup to Spencer.

"It's fine. I'll probably be up late tonight anyway," Spencer replied.

"Have I been keeping you from your work?" Toby asked apologetically.

"No, no," Spencer assured him. "My only regret about today is that it didn't happen sooner. I really needed this."

"Lot of stress lately?" Toby said.

"You have no idea," Spencer said, taking a big gulp of her coffee.

"Well, anytime you need to take a step back and relax, just give me a call," Toby said. "I provide coffee runs, backrubs, truck drives…"

Spencer laughed. "That sounds like a commercial."

"Is it a convincing one?" Toby said.

"Trust me, I was sold on you a long time ago," Spencer said. She pulled out her phone and started typing a message to Aria; an alibi might be necessary with her new plans for the evening. "However," she continued aloud, "I'd like to know if you offer bed and breakfast."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Spencer said. She sent the text to Aria: _If anyone asks, I'm at your house._ "I'd like to spend the night here, if that works with you."

"Ah," Toby said with a smile. "Certainly, Ms. Hastings. I think you'll find that you are more than happy with the accommodations here at the loft. Please, come with me."

Spencer eagerly shut off her phone after receiving an affirmative reply from Aria. She jumped to her feet and followed Toby to the bedroom, leaving her coffee behind on the table.


End file.
